


There’s a First Time for Everything!

by keonheestoes



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Other, Romantic?, Slow Build, made sure to make y/n gender neutral!, soft, some humor?, this goes out to all my keonhee delulus, y/n lowkey a tsundere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keonheestoes/pseuds/keonheestoes
Summary: you work at a connivence store. all is fine and dandy (maybe a little boring) until a tall glass of handsome juice goes in often to buy late night snacks. it's a little irritating how handsome and kind he is.. and no one can be that nice-right?
Relationships: Lee Keonhee x Reader, lee keonhee / Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1- First Encounter?

**Author's Note:**

> i did honestly no editing so pardon my grammar and illiteracy

The street lamps shone brightly on the usually bustling streets, which now remained empty--partially due to the biting cold. Of course this is how most late nights are nowadays. With a couple minutes left until 8pm, you can’t help but continuously glancing at the clock from behind the counter. Focusing your sight forward, you rest your cheek on your palm and let out a quiet sigh. It's dreadfully long and lonely nights like these that time seems to hardly pass at all. Working at a small convenience store isn’t all too bad for a first part time job. Until you find a more adequate paying job then your late night view will change.

You check the clock again- only one minute has passed! At the very least now it’s one minute closer to going home. And, having the convenience store to yourself most nights seemed nice, being alone is always pleasant and peaceful. The slow yet constant pace of working at this convenience store is what interested you in even obtaining it in the first place. It’s only ever on rare, agonizingly slow and lonely nights like these when you wish you really didn’t have to be at work at all, but instead somewhere else. Maybe in the presence of someone else. 

Taking a look outside at bright and full moon, it looks stunning, almost calling your name, giving you some sort of hope and promise. Finally, after giving the luminous moon a long and thoughtful glance you feel some peace from it. Complaining about something and whining will never make it better. 

The automatic doors slide open, to allow a very tall young man in. You pay him no special attention at first other than a quick glance and greeting with a smile. Just the usual as you would do with any other customer that enters. 

The young man darted toward the snacks section with no hesitation. Of course, occasionally keep your eyes on him to ensure no dubious intentions. He did not seem to be of any harm though, just another young man around your age. In fact the more you looked at him, you felt a bit of deja vú? Maybe his features had been familiar to you, perhaps he was an old classmate or neighbor? Well-- it wasn’t a big deal, there was plenty of young men just like him that had been former classmates and so on. So you just shake off the suspicion and decide to not really hold onto it since it’s not really a big deal. 

After a while you noticed that he’d been looking over indecisively at all of the snack options many times. While he seems distracted, you take a better look at his attire, he has on a very nice white cardigan, a plain black turtleneck, black jeans and some white sneakers. His clothing really suit him really well. 

How snazzy you think. You then glance over his features. He is... very good looking. It feels a little awkward to be staring at someone for more than a few seconds but you find it a little difficult to look away. In fact you end up inspecting him for a few minutes as he is occupied with the snacks.

You quickly look away just in time, as he finally makes a decision on what snacks he’d like to purchase. Then very eagerly makes his way over to pay. He has the biggest, brightest and toothiest smile spread across his face that you’ve ever seen. A bit blinding even. “Did you find everything you needed?” you ask and give a polite smile back as you ring up the several items he’d chosen out.

“Yes! Yes, I did. Everything I’ll need for tonight. Thank you.” he replies, still with the big dumb smile on his face. You couldn’t help but watch the way his lips curled when he spoke, but only briefly, you look away to the cashier to let him know his total for the goods. 

He takes his time to pay and pull out a small reusable bag from his coat pocket and place all of his snacks inside. You help hand him some of the items and he again flashes the same blinding wide smile to you before thanking you and making his way out of the shop.

You watch him exit and leave and cannot stop thinking about how his big glistening smile made you feel a bit awkward? No maybe shy? And how that guys aura felt so strong too. Gosh- No! You were not going to allow some random male stun you just for maybe being kind of cute. Anyways, you know that you probably will not encounter him again. 

Looking over at the clock you’re very content that it’s finally time that you can begin to close up and clean! You quickly get to it and make your way home. Thoughts of the handsome young man’s obnoxious smile invading your mind from time to time.. What a bother. 

. . . 

The late night snack shopping of the young man became constant. One night when he did not stop by made you think about him, if he was doing okay, or if he would just stop coming by so often. Maybe he would stop coming all at once?

He stopped coming for almost a week. By then the young man with the flashy smile and love for late night snacks had stopped crossing your mind so often.


	2. Chapter 2- First Fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst if you wanna vibe w this chapter a little more listen to Fall by Crush while reading. here’s a YT link: youtu.be/cLLzzMZvBZw

After a long time of contemplating if you should wait for a miracle to happen and the rain to stop pouring or just get soaked and make your way home already you decide on the second option. It’s late and you’re getting impatient. Maybe not bringing that umbrella with you in the morning was a bad idea. You were so sure you’d be able to get home before the rain could catch you at full force. Yet nature had different plans for you today.

It’s late, you’d just finished your shift at the convenience store and closed up, like usual. And now you really have to get home before it gets any later.

You finally gather the courage to take your first brief steps out in the rain. It’s relentless and doesn’t seem to be dying down at all with the more steps you’re taking and the farther distance that you are making from the store. Not like getting anymore wet matters at this point. All you can do it keep walking now. You can’t really feel the cold because of how fast your walking so it’s not all bad. 

Before you know it in a second you find yourself tripping on one of the cracks on the sidewalk and falling. It takes you a moment to assess the situation, your knees took the impact. This is sure to leave a nasty bruise. 

You let out an audible sigh as your hair begins to stick to your face “just my luck.” Your shirt is beginning to cling to your skin uncomfortably as well as your pants… and you can feel the rain water in places where it maybe shouldn’t be.

You stay on the ground for a couple of moments to gather yourself. A slight dull pain is beginning to form at the place of the impact from the ground on your knees, but it’s not too bad.

Suddenly you feel the rain stop.

It is still audible so you look up to inspect. The rain is still is clearly falling but not around you. You turn your head back quickly to see that all too familiar obnoxious toothy grin. 

“Are you alright? Looks Like you fell pretty bad.” he speaks in a soothing voice as he extends his hand out to you. 

It’s him. The annoyingly good looking customer that always comes into the shop to buy way too many snacks. 

There’s a large hand in front of you now. What are you supposed to do? Take it? You're sitting on your behind looking up at this man towering over you. He already seemed to be tall before and now that you’re on the ground his height is accentuated. “I’m alright. At least I’m pretty sure I am.” You somehow manage to get yourself off the ground, without the help of the man in front of you. “Thanks for offering a hand.. and your umbrella. I’m already soaking so there’s really no need you can continue to use it for yourself.”

Your legs wobble slightly as you hold yourself up as best you can. Even while finally standing you have to look up at this guy. 

He steps closer to you and keeps the umbrella over both of you. “Are you sure you’re alright after that fall though? How about you let me walk you home you seemed in a hurry and I have some free time.” His lips curl into a sweet smile. “You’re the person that works in the convenience store a couple blocks away right? Now that you’ve closed up I have free time. Let me help! The least I could do is walk you home.” His voice sounds just as sweet as his smile, and maybe you felt your heart skip a beat. 

You take a moment to think and don’t reply to him. No one is this nice. What’s going on?

It must be the way that the street lights make his eyes glisten, and how you swear you see stars in them that intrigue you to comply. “Yeah I am.” So he remembers you. You feel your heart flutter in your chest. “There’s no use in pushing you away. If you really would like to I won’t stop you I guess.” His vibe is making you feel some kind of way and you can’t really place your finger on what it is.

You begin to walk after a few awkward silent seconds of eye contact and he follows a step behind you. Your arms wrap around your self as you feel a cool breeze. Now you finally are feeling the cold and begin to shiver.

Something is draped over your shoulders by the man behind you. Your fast pace of walking is slowed as you look back at him. It’s his coat, and he’s flashing the same blinding smile as always. “You must be freezing.” He speaks in almost a sing-songy tone. How annoying.

“Maybe I am. You really don’t need to give me your coat though.” You look up at him to speak and bite at your lip after you finish. Your heart is racing, and a soft flush is beginning to adorn your cheeks. “Why are you being kind to me when we barely know each other?” He does not reply, but you can still see the way that his lips curl into a grin in your peripheral view. 

Now you’re walking right beside him. A few more seconds of that awkward silence pass by. It’s soothed by the sound of the heavy rainfall. 

The silence is broken when he finally speaks after a slight giggle “I’m not entirely sure, but don’t think I need an excuse for wanting to help someone, and it’s not really a big deal.” You look away from him to avoid eye contact. Gosh you don’t understand why he’s making you feel so many emotions by doing such minimal things. “Don’t question everything so much.” He says.

Your face is burning, and heart still pounding. You’re relieved to see that you’ve reached your apartment and stop walking.

In a swift movement you carefully remove the coat off of your shoulders and hold it out in front of you to the towering starry eyed man. “Here, it was a short walk, but I appreciate you letting me use your coat. I live around the corner so I’m fine from here.” He grabs the coat from you and drapes it over his shoulder. 

Your arms fall back to your sides and you take one last look of the man in front of you. His appearance never fails. He looks just as handsome as always you can’t help but admit to yourself. You give him a slight smile and wave for courtesy before you make your way to turn the corner of the building.

“See you around! Take care. Hope you don’t catch a cold.” You hear him, he’s so loud. Your heart skips a beat or two… maybe even three. All you can picture is him waving very enthusiastically goodbye with the same big beautiful smile he always seems to have. 

The cold air makes you shiver. Yet your heart and face feel warm.

You sigh as you finally enter your apartment. Your shoes making a loud squeaky noise as you step off of your welcome mat and step onto the tile. 

As you bend down to remove them you remember “my phone!” You exclaim and take it out from your pocket. There’s no hope for it. It’s just as drenched as you are from the rain. You attempt to turn it on a few times but give up.

Leaving your phone on your kitchen counter you head to your bathroom to take a quick shower before you head to bed.

After your shower you head straight to your room and plop yourself down on your bed. You pull a pillow close to hold it. The good wishes that the young man wished you earlier ringing in your ears as you close your eyes. You grip the pillow tighter and furrow your brows and turn to your side to get comfortable. “No one is that nice…” you mumble to yourself. 

You eventually drift to sleep after a couple more minutes of the invasive flashbacks of big starry eyes and a blinding smile. 

Those same vivid memories surely visiting you in your dreams that night of the tall boy with the pretty eyes and gorgeous smile.


	3. Chapter 3- First Exchange?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I’m so sorry for the bad grammar and endless mistakes. Reguardadas please enjoy this very unrevised chapter

The handsome boy with the beautiful smile began to visit you in your late night shifts less regularly. As much as you hated to admit, his visits always made your heart clench. 

With each day you exchanged small talk, or glances your head became full of all of them, full of him. Soon enough you found yourself anticipating the casual visits of the young man. 

….

Spring was now approaching and so was the rainy season. You didn’t mind the idea of the rainy season coming at full force. Especially not after  _ that _ night- okay maybe your phone got wrecked, but ever since then you’ve finally started to feel like your days are a lot less monotonous. You also did finally gather enough money to get a replacement! 

Night shifts are always dreadfully slow, and now your shifts end later because you're on break. You reach for your cellphone in your pocket and smile as it turns on to show you the time. Your lock screen image is one of your family dog that you took last summer. You settle down on the stool behind the counter and let out a pleased sigh. 

The automatic doors slide open and you set your phone back into your pocket to greet whoever just came in. Which, to no surprise, is the pretty boy with the big smile. 

You watch as he greets you and begins to approach you. He usually makes a stop by the snacks section before heading to the register. You watch him blankly and stay looking up at him from your seat. 

“Let’s exchange phone numbers.” He smiles down at you, but this isn’t the same big bright smile he usually flashes. You can sense a bit of wriness in his smile and overall presence. Then he extends his hand out to you and motions it for you to hand him your cell phone before speaking again “Hand me your phone, let me give you mine first.” There’s the faintest flush that you can make out on his cheeks and ears.

In one motion you jump off of the stool and onto your feet, slowly reaching for your pocket “and why should I let you have my phone number?” You hesitate grabbing your phone and stop your hand before moving it over your chest to cross your arms.

He copies your motion of crossing your arms with a smirk. “Don’t be so hostile we’ve been talking for months now. It’s about time we exchange numbers.” 

Suddenly whatever awkwardness you sensed earlier was gone? What is it with this pretty boy! 

Before thinking twice you quickly hand over your cell phone to him. “Fine fine, just don’t make the situation weird.” You let out a soft sigh and place a hand at your cheek. Your face feels warmer than usual. It’s unbelievable, while doing the bare minimum, this guy really makes you a lot more animated. 

You watch as he taps on the small keys on the cell phone. His large hands make your cell phone look so small… he glances up at you watching him and his smile grows wider, almost ear to ear. Gosh why is he taking so long to input a phone number? Whenever he’s around time seems to pass by so slowly, and sometimes even stand still. 

He finally looks up after he’s finished inputting himself into your contacts and reaches his arm out to hand your cell phone back. “Hey, make sure you message me. If not I’ll be sure to keep coming back here and remind you.” 

You can't help but advert your eyes away from his. Making eye contact would make this situation a lot more awkward than it already is. You bite at your lip and silently reach for your cell phone.

Before you retract your arm away the young man very gently grabs your wrist. “I mean it, please. Don’t forget to message me alright?” You look down to see his fingers wrapped around your wrist. For a moment you swore time stopped. Then your eyes met his again and he let go of your wrist as you retracted your arm. “Thank you for letting me give you my phone number. I’ll see you again.” 

He waves goodbye to you very eagerly and makes his way to the exit. Almost like a big excited dog, very contently wagging his tail. You watch the automatic doors slide open and the pretty boy exit the shop and continue to watch until he is out of sight. 

You lean against the counter with both hands, close your eyes and sigh audibly. Then after a few seconds you hear the automatic doors slide open again. Your heart skips a beat. Is it  _ him _ again?

It wasn’t him. You smile and greet the customer. Setting your cellphone back in your pocket to focus on your work again. 

…

With closed eyes you took in a long, slow breath of the night air. It was very calming to walk home on quiet and slow nights. You reached for your cell phone as you made your way up the steps to your apartment carefully one step at a time. 

As the screen turned you stopped on the steps on your way up. “Keon Hee” the new contact name that was on the screen. 

You felt your face heat up again as you recalled the incident with the pretty boy- big flashy, blinding smile guy- no, now  _ Keonhee _ . 

It’s hard to believe that after months of casual interactions that you really thought would go nowhere, now you’re here. Now you have the pretty boy with the big smiles number- and you know his name too! 

You realize you're still outside and quickly make your way up the stairs but of course still carefully. 

As you enter your apartment you make your way over to plop down onto your back on the sofa. You turn your phone on again and stare blankly up at Keonhee’s contact.

Your thumb hovers over the message icon. You click on it after a few moments and type a simple  _ hey _ . For no reason at all you’re feeling quite daring and impulsive so without much thought you send the message. “So he’s not annoying about it later right?” You say out loud to reassure yourself 

After a few minutes of scrolling through social media and messaging your loved ones you begin to feel sleepy. Your cell phone slips out of your hands and falls onto your face, impacting your nose and chin. 

You wince at the slight pain, but it quickly vanishes. You rub at your nose and chin as your sleepiness overcome you and your eyes close.

Before you know it you’re asleep on the sofa that’s a bit too small to allow you to extend your legs properly.

…

In the morning you wake to the sound of your alarm and feel around to grab your cell phone that had fallen onto the ground. As you pick it off the ground you sit up on the sofa.

Rubbing one eye with one hand and the other stopping your alarm. You notice a message notification and before reading the contact you open it. 

_ Hiii! I’m glad to see you decided to message me right away : )  _

_ Thanks again for letting me give you my number.  _

_ Let’s hang out sometime, outside of the convenience store. Whenever you’re free let me know!!  _

_ Have a goodnight~ _

As you read the messages you realize who it’s from. Your morning drowsiness is vanishing. You swallow nervously and reread over the messages a couple of times. 

Your head is flooded with so many thoughts now. 

How are you going to respond to all of that? 

You lean back onto your sofa as you feel your heart pound against your chest. Setting your phone aside you move your hands up to cover your face. 

Exhaling you stand up and grab your phone again to check the time. 

You can’t sit around all day and think about some boy! It’s time to get your day started and worry about this later.

Pretty boy with the flashy smile can wait, your priorities can not. So you decide to push off messaging him for the morning and go along with your usual tasks. 

Sure enough, Keonhee lingers in the back of your mind all morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first work that i actually decided post! heres my twitter :] @ziucchini


End file.
